I Miss You
by Dear-Stranger
Summary: yeah... A song fic... I know, I know. just, read, okay? I might even make it into a two shot... with the ever amazing song, I Miss You from Blink 182.
1. I Miss You

It's three am

It's three am. I'm sitting on my bed, door closed, on lamp on, listening to my iPod. Correction, listening to my favourite playlist on my iPod. The one that _no one _except me will ever hear. I press play, and stick the ear phones in.

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
_

Max…

_The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

Victim? Sounds about right…

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me_

Jack and Sally? Okaaaaay…

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

If… if only that'd happen…

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)_

Where are you and I'm so sorry

I really don't know why I left…

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

You're all I've been thinking about

_I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
_

The memory. Haunting me… your lips under mine

_And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides_

Counting the times our lips met…

_Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
_

You won't care. It's been five years… You probably don't even remember me.

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

If only you'd be the angel you are and just fly in through my open window…

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

Even if I can back… She wouldn't care. She wouldn't understand.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

She wouldn't understand… that she, she is the only thing keeping me alive.

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

Yes. I miss you, Max.

**Enjoy my little Fan fic? Probably will stay as an one shot… maybe. I'm trying to et in the writing mood, so I'll update Dearly Beloved.**

**Oh! This idea came to me while helping my dad cut potatoes… (we were listening to the ever great, Blink 182)**

**Yeah. I wasn't really trying hard on this, but tell me what you think anyways! Go on… click that little blue-ish-purple GO! Button… you know you want too!**


	2. Always

A tear slipped down my cheek then, probably the first one in years

A tear slipped down my cheek then, probably the first one in years. Well, maybe that isn't exactly true.

And on comes the next song. On of my favourites on this playlist. Always.

_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes_

When I left… our last words shared. Goodbye.

_And I'll take you back if you'd have me_

I truly would, that is, if I could ever go back.

_So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

Are you ready to take me back?

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
_

Please take me back, Max.

_Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always  
_

Just one more kiss… that's all I need.

_And I'll miss your laugh your smile_

That's the thing that haunts my nightmares. Your laugh, your smile.

_I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me_

I really was wrong, Max. I know that now.

_I'm so sick of fights, I hate them_

The fight… the one we had before we split up…

_Lets start this again for real_

To start again. How… perfect that would be.

_So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

Are you ready? Are you ready to take me back, Max?

_So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

Should I try? Would she take me back?

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
_

To hold her. I need her, right?

_Kiss you taste you all night  
Always_

One more kiss… That's all. I need it.

_(Come on let me hold you) Touch you, feel you  
Always_

One last hug…?

_Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always_

One last kiss, one last hug. I just need to. Need one last kiss. One last hug.

_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying_

I've felt this pain before, when the Flock split in two. And now I'm dying inside.

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always_

I can't take it. I'm going back. Can I?

_(Come on let me hold you) Touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always_

I have to. I just need to see her one last time. One last kiss… and maybe she'll take me back.

_Always.._

Always..

I'm going back. Now. I'm sorry, Max.

**Okay… I made it into a 2 shot. How'd you like it?? Oh! And this song is Always by Blink 182. if you've never heard it, it really helps to listen to it while reading this. It's an awesome song. One of my favourite Blink 182 songs, actually! (behind I Won't Be Home For Christmas, of course)**

**Sooo… CLICK THAT LITTLE GO BUTTON! It will make me happy!! (and you'll get a cyber cookie! What ever kind you waaaaant)**


End file.
